As Long as One and One is Two
by fall-inloveagain
Summary: There could never be a father who loved his daughter more than I love you.


Disclaimer: I don't think that if I was Ryan Murphy I would be writing on .

Rated T for language at one point

* * *

><p>"Rachel? Where is she? Kurt, where is my wife!"<p>

So, I was just a little bit late.

Make that a lot late.

But the second Burt called me, I was speeding to get here. I couldn't miss this.

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I WILL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS IN YOUR SLEEP."

Well, maybe I could miss _that. _

I run into the room to see Rachel with her legs up in some contraption that couldn't be safe and her lady stuff _right there _and my mom is standing next to her and...Santana?

"Santana? What are you doing?"

"Look, Hudson, your wife needed me until you got here and apparently_,_I had nothing better to do than watch her push a watermelon out of her taco, so here I am." She huffs at me. But it's nice of her to be here, I guess.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH FINN WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU 20 MINUTES AGO?"

"I was still at school when Burt called my office! But I'm here now, Rach." She's pissed. But I didn't miss the whole thing! That still gets me some points, right? "Hey mom, thanks for being here."

She smiles at me, holding Rachel's hand. Her own hand looks very white right now. "It's fine, honey. Do you wanna..." Her voice sounds strained. "...Take over?"

"What yeah sure." Walking over to Rachel, I take her hand from my mom's and interlock our fingers.

"WE'RE NEVER HAVING SEX EVER AGAIN." Ow, she has a lot of power in a tiny little body.

"You're doing great Rachel, you're right at 8 centimeters. Two more and we're ready to push this baby out. " The doctor looks up at us and smiles.

"Did you hear that Rach? Two more centimeters until we can meet her!"

I've painted the room she's sleeping in, spent too much money on the bed stuff and changing table and did you know how much work a baby is before it's even born? I had no idea. Kurt and Rachel bought most of it, but I still had to carry all of that shit into the house and up the stairs and Blaine was really no help at all. But everything is set for when we can take the baby home and I'm already on leave from school. Everything is ready, I just need a kid.

The doc came back in the room, checked under those drape thingys at Rachel and looked up. He was smiling. "Rachel, I need you to push."

She closed her eyes and squeezed Santana's and my hands, tight.

"Shit, I didn't know that little dwarf could hold so much power."

Rachel lets out a scream. "FINN I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER GET ME PREGNANT AGAIN."

"Keep pushing Rachel." I can't even see the doctor anymore. Santana looks over at me.

"Remind me to kill Kurt for suggesting she could give birth without an epidural."

"Will do." Her grip on my hand tightened as she pushed.

"The baby is crowning!" Rachel squeezed and pushed and screamed until she stopped screaming. Then it wasn't Rachel that was screaming anymore.

It was my daughter.

"Oh my God." Rachel let out a sigh and released the death grip on my hands.

The doctor has me cut the umbilical cord on the baby and he hands her to me. "Ladies and gentleman, I present Lucille Barbra Hudson to the world." The smile hasn't left my face. Or Santana's. But Rachel's smile eclipses all of ours.

They do the after-birth thingy and clean off Lucy before handing her back to me. I look at her fully now that she's not covered in blood and gunk. She's perfect.

"Hey Lucy. It's your daddy. You wanna meet your mom?" She looks up at me with the widest brown eyes I've ever seen. I'll take that as a yes.

I slowly hand her to Rachel.

"She's perfect, Finn. Perfect. We made her and she's absolutely perfect."

"You're right, Rach." Ten years ago, if you told me that someday I'd be married and having babies with Rachel Berry, I'd be asking you who she was. Now, I can't imagine having a family without her. Rach and Lucy... they're my home.

We spend some time just looking at the baby, not really saying much. Both of us are pretty stunned by this tiny little ball of pink perfect. But finally they have to clean Rachel up and take the baby to the nursery. My mom and Burt and Kurt and Blaine and Santana are all in the waiting room still, with balloons and stuff. They all say that they'll come back tomorrow and visit.

When everyone is gone, and Rachel is sleeping in her hospital bed, I sneak over to the nursery to see her.

There's a night nurse already there, in a rocking chair.

"You're a daddy aren't you?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"How'd you know?"

She stands up. "It's the smile. All dads have that smile. Even the newbies." She starts to walk out of the room. "You've got ten minutes while I make some coffee."

Looking around the room, I find her immediately. She looks exactly like Rachel. Nose and earlobes and everything. They're replicas.

"Hey baby girl. It's me again, your dad." Picking her up, I place her in the crook of my elbow and sit down in the rocking chair. "Listen, I know we've only met once before. But I already know how much I'm going to love you. I loved you ever since your momma told me she was going to have you. And I'm always going to love you. Remember that, okay?"

She's fast asleep, but I continue rocking on the chair. "A long time ago, your mom and I were the leads in glee club. We were awesome, Luce. We'll have to watch old movies someday, you've gotta see your mom sing, She's amazing. But I was thinking about it, and I remembered this old song about a father and his little girl. And it reminded me of you."

I sing softly, so as to not wake up the other babies. "_I'm gonna watch you shine, gonna watch you grow. Gonna paint a sign, so you'll always know. As long as one and one is two, there could never be a father who loves his daughter more than I love you."_

* * *

><p>I walk into the nursery quietly one night after Rachel finally fell asleep. It's only been like a week, but she's still in a lot of pain from having to push a mini human out of her…<em>you know<em>. But as I step into the nursery, I hear the soft sounds of Rachel's lullaby CD playing. I tip-toe as quietly as I can over to the crib.

"Hey Luce," I pick up the tiny ball of pink from the crib and hold her head up in my elbow, sitting on the rocking chair. My mom gave us the old one from her house. "It's me, dad. I'm glad we could have this talk. You know, you're only like…a week old and I already know that you're going to be just like your momma. Your mom, she's so awesome. Like, she's the smartest person on the planet and she can bake anything in the world. I'm not saying that you should be baking when you're like, two but you can learn it from your mom. I'm a horrible cook. The only thing I can make is Mac and Cheese and that's because your mom taught me, just like she'll teach you. And your mom is like, the nicest person ever. She'll always make you feel special and smarter than you think you are. And you're already the most beautiful thing on Earth, so I know that you'll be _exactly _like your mom."

Lucy shifts a little bit in the crook of my elbow, but she stays asleep.

"Listen, Luce, I know that you're not going to remember this someday later, but for the record, here it is. I love you, baby girl and I know that you're going to grow up and you're going to meet a boy someday. I hope you know that no boy is ever going to be good enough. Because you deserve everything, baby. I'm sure that this guy is going to be really great and you'll really like him and stuff but I swear, if he hurts you…" Just thinking about that ever happening made me sick to my stomach and angry in an instant. "Luce, all I'm trying to say is that I will always, always protect you and your mom. You guys are my top priority. And it is going to suck for me, because I'm never going to want to let you go. But I love you baby." I remember that Paul Simon song I sang to her in the hospital.

"_I'm gonna watch you shine, gonna watch you grow. Gonna paint a sign, so you'll always know. As long as one and one is two, there could never be a father who loves his daughter more than I love you."_

I kiss the top of her forehead and set her back down in her crib. Walking back into the bedroom, I slip under the covers. Rachel is still asleep. When I lay back down next to her, she rolls around and looks at me.

"Where'd you go?" Her eyes remained closed, but she smiled and wrapped her arm around my torso. Lightly, I started to play with her hair.

"To talk to the baby."

"Please tell me you didn't give her her first lecture." She looks up at me, with a little scowl on her face.

"Rach, come on. She's like a week old. But I told her how awesome her mom is."

She smiles again. "Did you tell her that her daddy is pretty awesome too?"

"I left that one up to you, dear." I kiss her forehead lightly. "But I did tell her that she can never date anyone ever."

"Finn, she's not going to be dating until high school. I don't think we should worry about that just yet."

"I know." Chuckling quietly, I wrap my arms around her body. "Just getting a head start."

* * *

><p>"Daddy!"<p>

Rachel rolled up against me in bed, still half asleep. "She wants you this time, Finn."

"Is that the 'scary dream' or the 'I have to potty' voice?" Wrapping my arms around my wife, I try to remember the last time Lucy called for me. Normally, she wants Rachel to come in her room and snuggle. Rachel always told me that it's because I'm so tall and Lucy is afraid that I'd smush her on her little single bed. Which is an acceptable fear, because she's only two and a half years old. But I'd never smush her, not on purpose anyways.

Now that I think about it, this might be the first time she's ever called for me. I slip out of bed, and grab a t-shirt.

"I think it's an 'I have to potty' because of a 'scary dream' voice." Rachel mumbles low into the pillow.

"Alrighty."

"Hey Luce..." Walking into her room, she looks up at me with a terrified look on her face.

"Daddy. Monsters." She says, pointing to her closet.

"Lucy, we've talked about this. There's no such things as monsters." I sit down on her bed and she hugs me tight.

"Yes, daddy. Monsters live in there." She whispers into my chest.

"Luce, come on. Why do you all the sudden believe in these guys?"

"Because Jimmy Puckerman said so."

"Well Jimmy Puckerman is being raised by a monster."

"Daddy, why don't you believe in monsters?" She looks up at me, her brown curly hair up in a ponytail.

"Because, Luce, when I was a kid, I was scared of monsters. But Grandma would tell me, 'Finn, there's no such things as monsters.' And she'd check under my bed and in my closet. And I didn't see any monsters." I get up off of her bed, and walk over to the closet. "C'mere."

She walks over to me in her gold star nightgown, the one she never takes off.

Opening the door, she clings to my leg, only reaching my knees. Lucy presses her nose into it.  
>"Luce, look." I turn on the light of the closet. "Do you see any monsters?"<p>

She shakes her head, her ponytail wagging a little. "No, Daddy."

Picking her up, I carry her over to her bed and set her down. Lifting up the bottom of her bed skirt, I peek my head under. "Any monsters here?"

She bends over, her head going upside-down. "Nope."

"Then I guess you scared 'em away." She smiles at me.

"No, Daddy. You did."

"Lucy, I want you to know, that if you ever forget that monsters aren't real, you can always call for me. Even when you're in college and you're dating some boy and he's a monster to you, you can call me and I'll scare him away. I promise, Luce, I'll always be there for you."

She gives me a big squeeze and settles into her bed. "Sing our song, Daddy."

_"__I'm gonna watch you shine, gonna watch you grow. Gonna paint a sign, so you'll always know. As long as one and one is two, there could never be a father who loves his daughter more than I love you."_

She falls asleep as I leave the room.

"I didn't know you sang to her." Rachel's back is turned away from the door as I walk into the bedroom. I slip in right beside her.

"You can't be the only musical parent in this house, Rach." She smiles and closes her eyes as I kiss the top of her forehead.

* * *

><p>song is Fathers and Daughters by Paul Simon, all lyric credit goes to him.<p>

thanks for reading and pleeeease review i'd love you forever.


End file.
